Summer Bucket List
by See The Light
Summary: It's almost the start of school, and Fabian's forgotten to do half of his summer bucket list! With Nina to help him, will he manage to do the ten things he needs to do in one day? Fabina.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own House of Anubis. I'm starting to sound like a broken record. xD**

**Anyway, got this idea from my friend, who plans to do a bucket list of what to do before we graduate. She's going insane over it. xD**

**After this little story, I've got a HoA project coming up. It's going to be (hopefully all) of season one in either Fabian or Nina's point of view. However, I can't decide whose point of view to do. So do me a favor? Go to my page and vote on the poll. Ends on the 20th. 3**

* * *

><p>Fabian woke up dazedly, noticing the date on the calendar, and the list next to it.<p>

_August 31__st__, school tomorrow._

His eyes widened as he looked at the list.

He'd only finished half of the things he planned to do over the summer.

Quickly getting his hoodie and jeans on, he ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived, as it was Anubis policy to arrive a day before classes. He walked towards Nina.<p>

"Nina? Can you help me with something?" he asked quietly. Nina looked up at him, smiling.

"Sure! What do you want to do?" she asked, getting up from her seat.

"You know those bucket lists people like to make? I haven't finished mine and I only have one day to do ten things that I had to fit into the summer," Fabian explained, and they walked into the next room.

"You made a bucket list?" Nina said quizzically. Fabian shook his head.

"Don't ask," he laughed, "So will you help me?"

"Of course! Anything for you," Nina said happily. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back, confused. "So, let's see that list," Nina said. Fabian took her up to his room. She looked at the list, and nodded carefully.

"So we have sixteen hours to do all this stuff?" she verified. Fabian nodded.

"Shall we start with the most difficult ones?" he asked, pointing them out on the page. She nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, we'll go in this order, driving in the countryside, jetski across a pond, win a rollerblade race, redo the treehouse, ride the London Eye, pick fruits at the orchards, play Iron Man on guitar, finish Moby Dick and reorganize walls," Nina said, about ten minutes later, after they were done with the planning. Nina looked at the last thing on the list, which was something that wasn't in English.<p>

"Do you know what this means, Fabian?" she asked, passing him the list. He scanned it, then put it down.

"Nothing important. Now, come on. We have some work to do," Fabian grinned, and they ran out to the car, starting the first thing on the list.

* * *

><p><strong>I pretty promise the actual chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue. I'll be having fun with this, I can tell. =)<strong>


	2. Driving and Jetskiing

**Disclaimer: Say it with me! I. Do. Not. Own. House. Of. Anubis.**

**Sooo, I might not have time to update this everyday, probably only on weekends/Fridays, so you might be stuck with this for a while. Also, if I wasn't clear the first time, I'm going to write a fanfic that follows all the episodes of House of Anubis, in either Fabian or Nina's point of view, but I can't choose whose point of view. Vote on the poll? Thanks. :)**

**Also, I wouldn't be making assumptions if I were you guys. I don't like being predictable. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, so first, driving in the countryside," Nina said, from the passenger seat. Fabian made a sharp turn, muttering under his breath.<p>

"That one isn't so hard, the countryside's just five minutes away. Why's it first on the list?" he asked. Nina smiled sheepishly.

"Because I like driving in the countryside," she confessed, taking the list out of her bag. She looked at the words at the bottom. She frowned, trying to make sense of them. Fabian wouldn't be the type to make secret codes, as he'd think that they were a waste of time because you'd forget it within two days. She didn't see any names mentioned, just foreign words written in a neat cursive. Nina looked disappointed.

_I guess he won't ask me out after all. _She thought sadly.

Frantically, she thought of what languages Fabian spoke. She knew he was Irish, but what did they speak in Ireland? She thought back to the time she spend in social studies, back in America, but all she could remember was staring at the back of some cute guy's head. Mentally groaning, she looked at the other things on the list. They seemed to be totally random, not really having a pattern.

They drove in a comfortable silence, Nina staring out the window, amazed at how beautiful the countryside was compared to the city she was from, while Fabian concentrated carefully on his driving. Finally, they stopped at a large lake, surrounded by trees and grass, with a small shack where the dock was.

"What are we doing here?" Nina asked. Fabian got out of the car, opening her door.

"Jet skiing," he grinned as she got out. Nina looked surprised.

"I've never jetskied before," she said matter-of-factly as she got her swimsuit from the back.

"I'll teach you," he said, still smiling. She nodded, heading toward the bathrooms next to the shack.

* * *

><p>Fabian walked into the shack, where he was greeted by an old man with a warm smile.<p>

"Fabian, my boy! I haven't seen you here in a while!" The man said happily, shaking his hand. Fabian smiled back at him. The man looked at him, and his smile got even bigger, if it was possible. "Ah, so you brought a girl whitcha, how'd y' met her?" Fabian shook his head.

"No time, Mr. Heath. Can I have two jetskis?" he asked, putting some notes on the desk. Mr. Heath nodded, pressing two keys on the desk.

"She's a keeper," Mr. Heath whispered, winking as Fabian walked out of the shack. Fabian rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>By the time Nina had come out, Fabian had two jetskis on the water. He waved when he saw her. She froze in her tracks, wide-eyed about seeing Fabian in his swimsuit. Cheeks red, she made her way to the jetski, carefully climbing on. Fabian shook his head, and made his way to her jetski.<p>

"So this," he said, putting a hand over hers to demonstrate, "helps you speed up. Turn by shifting the handles to the side, like a bike. Lean your foot on the sides." Nina shifted her feet, and sat comfortably. She started to move, and jolted, earning a startled scream. Fabian laughed, amused.

"Don't stop!" He yelled over the purr of the jetskis, "Just go!"

Soon, Nina got the hang of it, and they raced around the lake, trying to tag each other.

"I caught you that time!" Nina cried, laughing. Fabian grinned.

"No you didn't!" He said, swooping by her. He reached his hand, and tagged her. "Well, maybe I did," he laughed. Nina squealed, and increased her speed, trying to tag him. Suddenly, she tumbled off her jetski, falling into the water. Fabian stopped abruptly, looking for her surfacing.

It had been half a minute, and she hadn't surfaced. Fabian dove in, looking for her.

Suddenly, a soaked brown head popped up, laughing.

"Nina! God, don't scare me like that again!" Fabian cried, swimming towards her. She giggled, hugging him.

"Don't worry, I swam everyday for five years, I know what I'm doing," she laughed. Fabian lifted her in the air, throwing her up into the air, and landing in front of him.

"Fabian!" Nina protested, but they were too busy laughing to be serious. He caught her, and they stopped, staring into each other's eyes. Hesitantly, he leaned in, a question in his eyes. They closed their eyes, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Fabian! It's been an hour!" Mr. Heath called, hobbling out of the shack. Fabian and Nina sprang apart, startled. Fabian nodded, and they drove their jetskis back to the dock, thanking Mr. Heath and giving the keys back.

* * *

><p>They got back into the car, and Fabian started the engine.<p>

"That was fun!" Nina said enthusiastically, "Can we go again some time?" she asked. Fabian nodded.

"Maybe when halfterm starts," he said, smiling. After driving for a few minutes, Fabian started to speak.

"What next, co-cap'n?" he said, doing an American accent impersonation. Nina slapped his shoulder playfully. As she read the next thing on the list, she grinned.

"Win a rollerblade race. Fabian, this'll be a tricky one. I'm pretty good at rollerblading," she said, a challenge in her eyes.

"Challenge accepted." Fabian smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a fun fic, don't you think? :)<strong>


	3. Rollerblading

**Disclaimer: You know the answer. I don't own House of Anubis. Imagine if I did...**

**I'm really sorry this took a while, but school seems to looooove me, and the work's been piling up.**

**Funny story to tell you guys, when I started this chapter, I was in Science class, and I got all fidgety and twitchy. So the teacher walked up to my boyfriend (who sits next to me) and asked if I was having a fit or something, and would he like her to call the nurse? My boyfriend looked at me, and just said, **

**"Just give her a piece of paper and a pen."**

**So, writing idea apparently = medical problem. **

**FUNNNN. **

**Vote on the poll, have fun, and you can read now. **

* * *

><p>"So, Nina, what makes you think that you're a champion skater?" Fabian asked teasingly.<p>

"I won all the skate competitions back home, and was pretty much known for skating to school, rain or shine," Nina laughed. Fabian started to smile.

"You're right, this will be a challenge," he snickered, parking in a quiet skate park. Nina looked surprised.

"It would've been impossible to find an empty skate park back home. It was small town Michigan," she explained, after Fabian gave her an odd look. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Don't tell Amber that you're from Michigan, she's dreaming that you're from New York City, city of shopping and celebrities, everything that she loves," Fabian joked. Nina grinned.

"I'll make a mental note of that." They went back to the trunk, taking their skates.

"So, any idea what route we should take?" Nina asked, strapping her skates on. Fabian stopped, scanning the park.

"How about over the half pipe, around the handrails, through the tunnel, repeat three times?" Fabian suggested. The skate park wasn't very big, so they were going to have to work with the room they had. Nina looked at the route he suggested, and nodded.

"Seems fine." She poised herself, ready to take off. Pausing, after Fabian wouldn't move, she looked at him questioningly. Grinning, he stayed by the car.

"Why, dear Nina, you wouldn't skate without a helmet, would you?" he said, mockingly. Nina, realizing she was indeed helmetless, blushed.

"You don't think of helmets in America," she muttered, taking the helmet that he held in his hand.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three!" They yelled, laughing. Nina sped off, seemingly miles away from Fabian. Once she realized she was on her second lap, while Fabian was on his first, she giggled.<p>

"Told you I was good!" She yelled teasingly. Fabian entered his second lap.

"I heard you the first time, braggy!" He yelled back, jumping over the half pipe. Nina smiled.

"I never bragged before now!" Nina hollered, as they were now at the opposite ends of the skate park.

"No, but the look on your face says it all!" Fabian replied, watching as Nina entered her third lap.

"How can you even see my face? You're behind me!" Nina laughed. Fabian blushed.

"Close surveillance!" he joked, entering the last lap. Nina stopped, finishing first. She watched as Fabian ducked under the tunnel swiftly, gliding over to her.

"Slowpoke," she snickered. Fabian moved closer to her, so their bodies were touching. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I'm going to win this time," he whispered softly. Nina could feel his warm breath spread over her ear, and felt chills down her spine.

"N-no you're not," she stuttered shakily. He smiled, and skated to the starting line. Taking a deep breath, she skated to the line.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, go!" they said, speeding off. Nina glided aimlessly to the front, smiling.<p>

_What was that? Does he like me? He must like me…right? _

As Nina pondered over these thoughts, she entered her second lap.

Little did she know, Fabian was on his third. Grinning, he slid up the half pipe, and ducked under the tunnel, seeing Nina start her third lap. Sliding across the finish line, he unstrapped his skates, replacing them with his sneakers. He waited patiently, leaning against the car. He watched as Nina furiously glided towards him. As she reached him, she opened her mouth to yell at him.

"What's next on the list?" Fabian asked. Nina's eyes flashed.

"Redo the treehouse. But why did you do that, Fabian?" she hissed. He looked at her.

"I don't know what was going through my head," he answered, his voice just above a whisper.

They didn't know who moved first, but all of a sudden they were tangled in each other's arms, their lips pressed against each other. Nina entangled her fist in Fabian's hair, melting against him. They pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes. Nina stepped back.

"Time to redo the treehouse," she said cheerfully, getting into the open passenger's seat. Fabian shook his head dazedly, getting into the driver's seat.

"Treehouse… right," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm enjoying this. Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get something out.<strong>

****I might have a new chapter quicker than it took now, so keep on the lookout. ;)****


End file.
